Well-Wisher
by River Edge
Summary: 'You don't know the half of it, Chief.' [Katara/Toph]


**Note** : I've written about my OTP again after so long, and, oh God, I might need to continue this story.

* * *

The Chief of Police will not accept visitors. It is a rule which doesn't need to be voiced, and it is a rule Katara shall happily break.

Republic City was quick to learn about the Chief's unquestionable authority, and only very specific people are brave enough to challenge said authority – more accurately, _one_ specific person.

Katara hates hospitals almost as much as Toph does.

Since the most previous attack on Republic City – which involved the usual abuse of Bending abilities – military police officers surround the halls. Either with wounds to nurse, or waiting for any updates on their colleagues. Civilians have also been victim to the attack. Which will not go down well. The military police force are brilliant, but it was only a matter of time until their brilliance was met with a challenge.

When Katara finds the room Toph resides, she sees a nurse is busy treating a deep cut across her cheek. Upon hearing Katara enter, Toph pulls a face. 'Sweet as it is that you came here, you're honestly just wasting your ti–'

'I don't care,' Katara smiles. She steps over, inspecting the nurse's work. Toph's expression falls. 'How does it feel?'

'Fine,' Toph mutters. ' _I'm_ fine. It'll heal.'

Katara folds her arms, and thanks the nurse when she's finished. Now that the two are left alone, Katara can ask the real questions. 'I came as quickly as I could. Those Benders must have been good if _you_ struggled with them.'

'They saw right through my plan,' Toph snarls. 'We orchestrated an ambush, and turns out, they were planning to do the exact same thing on us. It was a mess, a lot of panic, but at least we succeeded.'

Without Toph's excellence, they probably wouldn't have though. Republic City is still in its youth, which means Benders around the world find the new city to be a threat. Aang's great promise to bring all Benders together, as one community, is frightening to some people who don't know any better.

'Here. These are yours.'

Katara passes over a bouquet of purple lilacs. Admittedly, Toph feels puzzled why Katara went through the effort to buy her flowers. It's not as if she can appreciate their beauty. Not wanting to be rude, Toph accepts them regardless.

'Smell them.'

'What?'

'Just do it, Toph.'

Throwing a face at her, Toph does as she's told. And they smell heavenly. It is a comforting, warm scent, and it immediately sends Toph in a state of calm. Whatever flowers Katara found, or if she cast some crazy spell on them, they do their job. Toph cocks a brow, twitching a smile. 'They're nice.'

'I was worried about you.'

'Then you're an idiot. You've got nothing to worry about.' Toph stands from the edge of the bed, and reaches for her jacket. 'I've got a load of shit to clear up now. So, unless you want to lend a hand, would you mind leaving me alone?'

'I'll lend a hand. I didn't come all of this way for nothing.'

'Aang might get jealous,' Toph grins.

Katara sighs, and her hands fall to her sides. 'You know we've been broken up for a while now.'

'Yeah,' Toph sniggers. 'It's still funny.'

'The breaking up, or our relationship?'

Toph shrugs – she's enjoying herself. 'Both.'

'I thought you were a huge supporter of Aang and I,' Katara can't help but grin, too. This is probably just Toph's banter, or maybe she is trying to get a dig at Katara – it's what she's best at. But there's something else too. And Katara is keen to figure out what that may be. 'Am I wrong?'

'Not _wrong_. Hey, you were cute together, I guess. However, we were also kids when it happened, and, hate to break it to ya, princess, but childhood romances don't always work out.'

'Clearly. The important thing is what I gained from that, though. What we gained. I don't regret it.'

'Huh. _Good_. To be fair, you could've done _much_ worse.'

'Thanks, Toph. You always know what to say.' Toph snorts at that, and Katara watches while she pulls on her jacket, wincing slightly. She hasn't just damaged her cheek, but her shoulder as well. Katara comes over, and helps Toph, gently yanking the jacket down. 'For a moment there,' she says, straightening the collar, 'I thought you were finally going to confess you were jealous.'

'Of you? Ha, don't worry. Aang ain't my type.'

'I wasn't talking about Aang.'

Toph laughs breathily, and Katara smiles. Neither have spoken about it, never even mentioned it. Katara has a hunch Toph will just treat this as a mere joke. But she's _noticed_. Toph is extremely observant, and she's observant about Katara and Aang. Mainly because they _are_ her closest friends, but also because of personal feelings. Toph is a professional at heart, and would never let these feelings show, but Katara isn't stupid, and she knows Toph better than anybody.

When Katara's hands don't slip away from her collar, Toph starts to feel a pang of worry.

Smiling crookedly, Toph says: 'Go on, then. What gave it away?'

'You're a fairly expressive person. But I just knew. Anyway, it's not as if I never felt the same when you had your flings.'

'Flings? Nice.'

'You know what I mean.'

Especially since Republic City, Toph has been a bit of a loose cannon, and the rank of Chief certainly owes in her favour when it comes to charming the opposite or same sex. The looks help, too, and Katara has been conscious of Toph's maturity for a while now. Although, even when they were children, Katara found her pretty.

Only as they've grown up together has she observed the little things.

Toph is expressive, and with Katara, she's an open book. These little things, these little emotions, and little habits she has – they've always been so much fun to observe. Because behind that relatively cold, tough exterior, Toph can be a real softie. And it's something Katara utterly adores.

'I gotta go,' Toph says. Katara's hands finally drop, and as Toph straightens out her uniform, Katara just stands there, watching.

It's as if her senses disappear at once, and she's left in this funny daze, which is impossible to budge. This isn't the first time Katara has felt this way around her, and each time, she's just let it pass.

But now, after nearly losing her again, a plaster across her cheek, needing help to get ready, flowers in her hand which Katara bought solely for her–

Katara's palms softly rest on either side of her face, and she kisses her.

They both stop. Lips touching, Katara struggles to stay balanced, and she's surprised, can't believe how _good_ this feels. Toph makes no effort to push her away. And they stand, locked in one, brief kiss, and Katara is certain, completely certain that never once has she _felt_ so much from a simple gesture.

Her heart jumps. Pulse seems to skip. Then, suddenly, Katara backs down, hands shaking and struggling to explain herself. An apology is bursting to escape, but then she looks at Toph, and it's clear as day an apology isn't required.

Maybe they were both expecting this to happen eventually, because Toph starts smirking and says, 'I _knew_ it.'

Katara turns for the door, but laughs at Toph's remark.

'You don't know the _half_ of it, Chief.'


End file.
